BatDeku
by Tonystark99
Summary: What will happen to our hero as he travels down the same dark path as Bruce Wayne in the DC universe in the My hero Academia Arc Read to find out more Deku X Jirou X Mina ps this batman crossover involves the justice league
1. A tragedy occurs

_**Hey guys I don't own any of these characters or where they come from so enjoy this story.**_

* * *

A/N! - Shouting

A/N - normal speech

 **A/N!** \- Thought

 _ **A/N**_ \- Batman

a/n- Deku

A/n- My characters

* * *

"I'm back from the hospital guys" said Izuku in a sad tone. "What's wrong Deku?" asked a worried Ochako. "My mom didn't survive Overhauls attack" "We're here Midoriya, tell us anything" said Iida trying to help. "I need to talk to All Might" said Izuku his eyes full of anger.

"Midoriya if I know what your thinking then don't do it you remember what happened when I did that" Iida warned him. "WELL IT'S TOO LATE I WANT TO SEE OVERHAUL DEAD I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL HIM !" shouted Izuku who was now crying. "I'll go get All Might" said Uraraka. "Ok" said Iida as he helped calm Izuku down enough for him to talk to them and even Bakugou tried to be nice to him and help by bringing him some food from the fridge. "Hey Deku are alright" asked Bakugou which surprised everyone including himself. "Yeah Kacchan I'm alright" said Izuku.

Time skip 1 hour later-

All Might came into the dorms in his hero form. "Is young midoriya alright I heard what happened when he got back. The hospital called the school and told me everything when his mother passed and they couldn't bring her back he activated his quirk and ran out of there as quickly as he could" said All Might. Everyone felt bad and decided to try and cheer him up. "Hey let's take him to see the Guidance Counselor and let him talk about this" said Iida. And before they knew it Midoriya was gone.

They found him sitting with a person on a bench and the girl seemed to know him pretty well and they knew this girl, it was Jirou one of their classmates and friends at U.A. highschool. "Is that, Jirou" asked Ochako. They had all split up into groups to find Izuku. He was talking to Jirou about what had happened at the hospital. Jirou hugged him and kissed his cheek and told him that she was here for him, that all he needed to do when he was upset was talk to her. "I want to s-see h-him d-d-dead Jirou but I don't want to lose my hero license or get arrested for murder in cold blood what do I do?" asked Izuku in sobs. The girls walked over to him and joined him in Jirou and they all hugged him and Izuku felt a little better. He took the attention as them being nice and trying to keep him from making the wrong choice. "You guys are the best, thanks" said Izuku. "You're welcome" responded the girls. "Now let's get back to the school everyone is worried sick about you we thought you might have gone after…. I'll shut up now" said Mina as Izuku started tearing up and he managed to mutter a response loud enough for them to hear. "It's ok I'm fine come-on let's go back to school we need to get sleep for tomorrow there's hero training in the morning" said Izuku holding on to Jirou's hand and leaning his head on her shoulder and told her Overhaul won't be safe after tonight."

* * *

Hey guys please leave some good reviews so I can get some inspiration and you want to get a shout out in the next chapter.


	2. The bat is born

_**Hey guys thanks for the good reviews I'm going to say this again I don't own My Hero Academia and I would like to give a shoutout to**_ _ **Jss2141**_ _**for some of the inspiration. So here's chapter 2.**_

* * *

A/N! - Shouting

A/N - normal speech

 **A/N!** \- Thought

 _ **A/N**_ \- Batman

 _A/N_ \- dreaming

* * *

Izuku was fast asleep in his bed. He was dreaming about what had happened at the hospital. _Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep._ "Noooooo!" shouted Izuku as he shot awake. "It's Friday well better get ready for training. I'm glad Mr. Aizawa agreed to help me out with training but today I'm going to up my training intensity. I'm going to go longer and harder with Mr. Aizawa's combat training and All Might's strength training today. I will make One for All mine today I swear it." he said with a saddened expression on his face. Everyone was already up trying to make their friend didn't do anything stupid and try to find Overhaul but he just grabbed breakfast and left for his training.

Time skip 30 minutes-

"All Might, Mr. Aizawa I'm ready to get started" said Izuku who was still planning on trying to defeat Overhaul and avenge his now gone mother. "I asked you to come and help me with combat training Mr. Aizawa and All Might I want to double my strength training and get even stronger. Let's get started" he was ready and more than willing to show Overhaul no mercy when they finally faced off. As Aizawa had started combat training he showed no mercy by not holding back but still lost even with his quirk in use because Izuku had used what he learned from his teacher.

Time skip end of training-

"Well Midoriya you should go wash up and get ready for school, we're going to have some USJ training with Thirteen." said Mr. Aizawa. "Yes sir" replied Izuku. "That boy has had eyes full of rage ever since his mother died" said Mr. Aizawa who was getting suspicious of Izuku. At the dorms, "He's back everybody!" shouted Jirou who was actually waiting for Izuku to get back. "Hey Jirou" said a shirtless Izuku which caused Jirou to blush when she saw him. "Should I put a shirt back on because I am making Jirou uncomfortable am I right?" asked Izuku. "No no no you're alright it's just you're never shirtless when you come back" stuttered Jirou and Mina who was now blushing as well. "Mina what's up" asked Izuku who was charged by the only two girls who weren't ready for school. "Gahh" coughed Izuku who was trying to get up but couldn't because the two didn't want him to do anything stupid today. "Guys I told you I'm fine I can make it through the day without trying to make up a plan to kill overhaul" said Izuku. "Why lie, I told them what you told me as we left the bench we were sitting at last night" said an upset Jirou who didn't want to see Izuku do anything reckless.

At the USJ. "Hey guys come on I don't want you guys trying to protect me I can take care of my emotion through today" said Izuku who was struggling to get out of Jirou and Mina's death grips. "Guys I'm fine" said Izuku before activating his quirk and getting out of their death grips. "Oh god this is bad we just pissed of Izuku and now he is going to do something stupid.

Time skip 1 hour-

Izuku was at the school changing up his costume and gaining some of the gadgets from the support building from Hatsume. When he went to the grounds entrance he was stopped. The principal didn't recognize him right away. "I don't know who you are but you don't belong on school grounds" stated Principal Nezu. " _ **You know who I am or you will in the future when Overhaul is dead and can't hurt anyone else, he must die. I'm sorry Principal Nezu**_ " said the new vigilante as he threw three smoke pellets and blinded all of the heroes and ran off grounds.

* * *

 ** _Anyway guys thanks for reading this chapter_** ** _I hope you guys leave some more reviews so I have more_** ** _inspiration and if you want a shoutout in the next chapter intro._**


	3. The hero is back

_**Hey guys Once again I do not own any of the characters except these two their powers i do not own.**_

 _ **New characters**_

 _ **Jax nomoto- 8 impact (One piece)\**_

 _ **Every time he uses 8 impact it becomes stronger and the backlash becomes larger and deadlier (hero name impactor)**_

 _ **Sky - dragon slayer mage (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Every time she uses this power she has the ability to use dragon slayer magic and can use many elemental dragon moves**_

 _ **So enjoy**_

* * *

Time skip 3 weeks later- Christmas

Everyone is running around musutafu putting up missing signs for Izuku but a man in a black mask keeps tearing them down. "Who is this guy" asked Kaminari. "He just shows up and in a flash of green lightning he disappears without a trace" added Kirishima. "Also I got a good look at his eyes I saw a hint of green, maybe Midoriya's tearing down the missing person signs." "Yeah" added Jirou. They came up with a plan They went to their friends Jax and Sky also known in their class as impact and dragon. "Hey Sky" asked Ochako to a fellow girl who was reading over more ways to use her abilities.

"Yeah" she replied worried for her friend who had not gotten a lash of sleep. "What's up" she asked. "Well Deku hasn't come back for 3 weeks and we want to know if you can help us you know since Deku hasn't come back and you two are family." Ochako asked hoping she would say yes. "Sure I mean he is family. If I see the guy y'all told me about I'll talk him into taking off his mask for me but I won't tell you who he is if he asks me not to got it" she said stern. "Got it, Jirou come here." called Ochako who was extremely happy to get her friend back on grounds. Before Jirou could respond a flash of green happened and the dark figure loomed in everyone's eyes and they all froze with fear except bakugou who knew the dark figure. "Deku God Dammit don't scare Round-face like that ever again" he yelled. " _ **What are you talking about my name isn't Deku and I can't tell you my real name because you already know it"**_ he took off his mask to reveal emerald green eyes slicked back green hair and a face full of freckles. "Midoriya Deku Izuku"

"Hey guys it's been a while" he said while blushing towards Jirou and Mina "and I've not wanted to be found and Todoroki ready for our rematch next spring" he asked with excitement. "Yeah I guess you could say that" he said holding Momo's hand. "Hey Ahsido I-I-I like you alot." said Izuku stuttering. " **Sky Dragon Roooooaaaaaarrr!** and that is what you get for leaving for three weeks. Oh and Mina He'll be fine just give it an hour and he'll wake up." said Sky "Yeah said Jax who was happy that the three were together again, triplets, amazing how three siblings all got into the same class "so who wants to do presents tomorrow, yeah.''


	4. The justice shows up

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I didn't really get any idea reviews and came up with this on my own so hope you guys like it.**

"Hey Izuku" called Mina. "Yes, what is it I was about to go train with Aizawa sensei so what ever it is can you tell me when I get back in an hour" just then Aizawa came in and told Izuku that someone wanted him right then. "Midoriya some people wish to talk to the Batman as you called the other version of yourself". As soon as he said that a man in red ran into the room with a trail of lightning behind him. "My name is Barry Allen, and you must be Batman" said Barry as Izuku asked him to wait for a minute so he could go to his room and get something. When Izuku got back, "what do you want with me?" He asked. "We are a team from America called the Justice League and we want you to join our team we'll give you a day to make your decision then come to dogaba beach with your answer at the end of the day" then he ran off in a flash. "What are you gonna tell them you look like you want to be seen as the symbol of peace right?" asked Mina. "I'm not going to join because you're all my friends and nothing will change that" said Izuku sure that he wasn't going to join the justice league because of some high class American man's words. Time skip the end of the day. His day had went pretty normal other than what happened that morning but when he got to the beach to give his answer he saw more than the man that called himself Barry he saw a man in green black and white (Hal Jordan) a man in blue red and yellow (Superman) a man with a robotic body (cyborg) and several others he thought to be their friends. He thought he was going to say no but then he remembered something his friends told him "you should take this opportunity because you might not get another chance to get stronger" and then he said yes. His journey had begun and he would finally get the chance to see places his idol got to see for himself. _Time skip arrival. They had arrived in America in D.C. and were ready to train their new teammate Batman. "So this is the hall of justice" he thought to himself (and this is part of star labs in central city). "And you know that you will be a team leader" they told him which he wasn't ready to hear. "I'm no leader I'm the kinda guy who sacrificed everything or nothing for a fight"!! He explained how he just needed to be strong enough to beat Overhaul when they next fight._

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter and I would like some constructive criticism and some ideas for the next chapter._**


End file.
